A Tutor's Lesson
by Kay Ann Bennet
Summary: Remus is a tutor, Tom is a rich lord, with a son and a ward, going through the best of times and the worst of times... PLEASE NO FLAMES, and please review! I beg! I cry!
1. Prologue

A Tutor's Lesson  
  
Author: Kay Ann Bennet aka Belle  
  
Rating: PG-13 until further notice. this will eventually be R bordering on NC-17  
  
Pairing- Remus Lupin/Tom Riddle & Harry Potter/Severus Snape Implications of Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
  
Summery- Remus Lupin is a tutor that was just fired from his former position. Tom Riddle is a wealthy lord, who needs a tutor for his son Harry, and ward Severus. With Severus in a constant disgruntled/jealous state, and Harry eliciting Remus' help in something, can Remus reach for his hearts goal of winning his bosses tortured heart.  
  
Warnings- Slash! Alternate Universe. but in order for this to work it would have to be. OOC!! I'm warning you, the AU should explain it. soo yeah! You understand, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did trust me, I'd be like rich and I'm not. if you sued me trust me you wouldn't get much!  
  
Prologue  
  
The Lord  
  
Tom Riddle, one of the richest men in all of Europe, had just been given custody of his best friends child, Severus Snape. He was afraid Severus would curropt his own child, Harry James Riddle. Tom has, recently, been looking for someone to tutor both boys in ediquite, when he received a letter.  
  
'Dear Mr. Riddle,  
  
I have heard that you have two children that are in need of tutoring. And I would like to offer my assistants.  
  
I'm a qaulified tutor. I graduated from Hogwarts, four years ago. A month ago, I worked for the Blacks, who reside in Derbyshire. My tutee being young Sirius Black himself.  
  
I freely admit, that I was relieved of my position, for molesting a minor. Though it was really the minor molesting me.  
  
I take great pride in my work, and would not jeaprodize my position in that way. I eagerly await your reply.  
  
Sincerely,  
Remus J. Lupin'  
  
'Hmmm. sounds promising,' though Tom. 'I think I'll give him a try.' Tom, quickly, wrote a reply and sent some cash to this man, so he could come and "visit" on a trial bases of course!  
  
A Tutor  
  
Remus Lupin, a fully qualified private tutor, had recently been relieved of his position. He had been accused of abusing his positions. Of course, Remus had done no such thing, but he knew that the boy had been angry that he refused to have sexual relations with him. Of course, the boy would never suppose that his tutor would be a virgin himself.  
  
So, Remus was now looking for a tutoring position. He applied several places but only one replied.  
  
'Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
I have received your application and would like for you to come up to my castle in France, to meet my son and charge to see if your up to the challenge. Also, to see if I think you can cope with the sitiation.  
  
Enclosed is 300 francs, to use on the trip here. Enjoy your trip.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle'  
  
'Oh my gosh!!! I have a job. I have a job!!! . well, almost.' Remus thought, as he ran to the shipping dock and paid the fare to get across the English Channel to get to France.  
  
Harry & Severus  
  
"Harry, why won't you bloody talk?!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
Harry opened his mouth only to shut it again, and shake his head.  
  
Harry, 14 years old, hasn't spoken to a living soul since his mother left 10 years ago. No one really knows, except his father, the time period he stopped speaking, or if he ever really spoke at all!  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Are you stupid or something?!" Severus cried, irritably.  
  
Severus, 16 years old, and just your regular horny teenager. At the moment, Severus was taking his frustrations out on the innocent boy in front of him.  
  
Harry looked at him blankly, 'He's so pretty. no blemishes. very smooth skin. Maybe I should talk.' Harry thought, opening his mouth. Then, quickly, shuts it again. 'I can't! What if he calls me stupid. I'm not pretty. just ugly and stupid! I can't even talk! Even if I did the sound of my voice would make him leave. just like with mother.' *sigh* So Harry decided not to talk.  
  
Severus sneered, "so, you are stupid. I should have known." Severus stalked out of the room, leaving Harry alone with his imaginary friends, again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF PROLOGUE!!!  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to shoot me and get it over with?! I promise I won't get mad! Please review. and ummmm. I beg. no flames. I'll cry! 


	2. Meeting the Lord and His Wards

A Tutor's Lesson  
  
Author: Kay Ann Bennet aka Belle  
  
Rating: PG-13 until further notice. this will eventually be R bordering on NC-17  
  
Pairing- Remus Lupin/Tom Riddle & Harry Potter/Severus Snape Implications of Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
  
Summery- Remus Lupin is a tutor that was just fired from his former position. Tom Riddle is a wealthy lord, who needs a tutor for his son Harry, and ward Severus. With Severus in a constant disgruntled/jealous state, and Harry eliciting Remus' help in something, can Remus reach for his hearts goal of winning his bosses tortured heart.  
  
Warnings- Slash! Alternate Universe. but in order for this to work it would have to be. OOC!! I'm warning you, the AU should explain it. soo yeah! You understand, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did trust me, I'd be like rich and I'm not. if you sued me trust me you wouldn't get much!  
  
Chapter 1- Meeting the Lord & his Wards  
  
As Remus Lupin stepped out of the carriage and starred in the up coming musical, 'How to win your warlord.' I mean, stared at the castle which could only be described as sexy as hell. Remus was only slightly disturbed by the size of the castle, only slightly because he had lived with the Blacks and their castle was big. but not this big.  
  
Remus picked up his suitcase from where the driver had set it down, and walked up to the large castle door and knocked on it. The door was pulled open by a slender girl, with warm brown eyes, and bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hullo," the girl said, with a heavy country accent.  
  
"Hello. My name is Remus Lupin. Mr. Riddle sent for me." Remus stated, the girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come in, sir, you can sit in the library, and I'll get his lordship," she said, leading him to a room filled to the brim, with volumes and volumes of text. Remus looked around in wonder, 'IT'S HUGE!!'  
  
*THE STUDY*  
  
"My Lord?" The girl said, knocking.  
  
"Come in Hermione." Tom called to the young girl  
  
"My Lord, there is a Remus Lupin awaiting your arrival, in the downstairs library."  
  
"So soon." Tom raised an eyebrow. "All right, offer the man a scotch, and I will be there soon."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Hermione curtsied and walked out.  
  
'Well, this should be interesting.' Then Tom rose and started towards the library.  
  
*THE LIBRARY*  
  
"Mr. Lupin, would you like a drink?" Hermione inquired entering the room.  
  
"No, thank you." Remus said, gazing longingly at the books. Hermione soon left, and that was how Tom found Remus. Tom stood in the door observing Remus walk around the shelves, looking, yet, not touching.  
  
"While you're here, you're welcome to these books, just as the rest of the household are," Tom said, startling the man out of his stupor.  
  
"I'm sorry. thank you. I mean." Remus stammered, pausing to get a hold of himself. "Good evening, Mr. Riddle, I presume."  
  
"Yes, I am 'Mr. Riddle.' You're Mr. Lupin, then?" Tom replied eyebrows raised.  
  
"I am, sir." Remus said, looking at the ground. Tom stalked over to Remus silently, placed two fingers under Remus' chin and forced Remus to look up at Tom. Remus gulped and hesitantly looked into Tom's eyes. Tom's crimson eyes seemed to stand out against his pale skin and raven hair.  
  
"Well," Tom said, stepping away from Remus. "I suppose it's time for you to meet the boys."  
  
"R-right, the boys. how old are they?" Remus asked, regaining his composure.  
  
"Harry is fourteen, and Severus is sixteen." Tom said, walking towards a bell, conveniently placed on the bookshelf by the sofa, by which they had been standing. Tom rang the bell and a boy about Hermione's walked in.  
  
"You rang, my lord?" The boy asked. He was tall and lanky with fiery red hair, and warm willing brown eyes.  
  
"I did, Ron. Have Hermione get harry from the upstairs library and would you grab Severus from his room, and bring them both back here." Tom said, sitting down on the sofa. Ron nodded, and swiftly left the room. "You can sit down, if you want." Remus took the hint, and sat down across from Tom.  
  
*UPSTAIRS LIBRARY*  
  
Hermione entered the silent up stairs, "Harry?" she called softly. "You in here? Your father wants you in the down stairs library." At that Harry's pale face appeared over the railing, his black hair forming a halo around his perfect face, his hair hid his eyes which were a startling shade of green. "Are you going to come down?" He nodded and jumped over the railing and slide down the pole conveniently placed there. Hermione giggled, "You are way too good at that." Harry just smiled and started out of the room. "I'll see you later! Hey, you want cookies?!" Harry paused, turned around, grinned and nodded, then ran to the down stairs library.  
  
'I wonder what Father wants.' Harry mused.  
  
*SEVERUS' ROOM*  
  
A loud knock sounded on Severus' door. "Come in!" Severus called, thinking it was his uncle or some such person. Ron entered, and Severus glared, snarling, "What do you want?"  
  
"His lordship requests your presence in the down stairs library, immediately," Ron said in a haughty tone, then clicked his heels and stalked out of the room.  
  
Severus then stood lazily from his chair by the fire, setting his book on the table beside him. Then walked out of the room towards the down stairs library.  
  
*DOWNSTAIRS LIBRARY*  
  
Ron sat outside of the library waiting for Harry and Severus to show up. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the main marble staircase, a few moments later Harry almost flew by Ron. "Harry, wait," Ron whispered. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Hermione doesn't know, but I heard your father has a man in there who is applying for the position of your and Snape's tutor. So please smile. and be polite." Harry looked shocked, if a little scared. "We're going to wait for Snape then I'll announce you, okay?" Harry nodded and gave Ron a small smile.  
  
A few minuets later Severus came stalking towards the doors, but this time Ron opened the door and preceded the boys saying, "Mr. Snape, and young Mr. Riddle." Then he turned and walked out patting Harry on the shoulder once for comfort.  
  
Severus walked fully into the room, while Harry seemed to hover in the doorway, looking at the ground.  
  
"Harry, come all the way in and shut the door." Tom said. Harry did as commanded. "Severus, Harry, I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin. After speaking with him, I have decided to give him the job. So, this boys, is your new private tutor." Severus' eyes widened, and then he looked at Harry, who didn't seem shocked at all.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you knew about this?" Severus said in Harry's ear. Harry just smiled.  
  
Tom stood up and prepared to leave, "I have an important meeting to attend today. Mr. Lupin, Ron will show you to your rooms. Harry, if Mr. Lupin needs anything answered keep your paper and pen handy, okay?" Harry nods, pulling his paper and pen from his pocket, and quickly jotted down in perfect script, 'yes father'. Tom nodded then continued, "And you, Severus, behave yourself, and I will see you all at dinner, tonight." With a quick kiss on Harry's head, he swept from the room.  
  
Severus looked at Harry and sneered, then looked at Remus, giving him a once over. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it. Then, he looked at Harry again, smirking, "Emerald, why don't you say something funny?" Harry's eyes widened and he pointed at himself as if to say, 'me?' Severus nodded, "Yes, you!" Harry shook his head and wrote, 'I can't.' Severus raised an eyebrow, "Fine," and he stalked towards the door, "Nice to meet you Lupin," was tossed over his shoulder.  
  
Harry's lower lip trembled, and his eyes filled with tears. He plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
'He hate's me! I can't talk and he hates me!' the hand writing only a little less then perfect.  
  
"Why can't you talk?" Harry just shook his head. "It's okay, don't worry about it. We'll work something out."  
  
Harry sighed, and wrote, 'Thanks, I'll be in the upstairs library if you need me.' Remus nodded as Harry stood up and rushed from the room, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.  
  
'Harry seems like a nice boy, but that Severus is. well, for lack of a better term, spoiled rotten. I'm not sure what to do. I have to help both boys.' a sigh fell from Remus' lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to shoot me and get it over with?! I promise I won't get mad! Please review. and ummmm. I beg. no flames. I'll cry!  
  
Now for notes to my reviewers:  
  
Hollywood Recycle Bin- I'm brave for begging for no flames. I think I'm just being bold. I'm not one of those odd people who just like to read fan fiction only to flame everyone. besides, if I do get them. I cry. and stop writing so it's not cool. *sigh* THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I'll try and be more descriptive by the way.  
  
Arwench Rebecca- Okay, I tried to do better on the spelling this time. sorry. but I'm looking for a beta. but yeah. hmmm. I don't know I can't seem to find one. thanks for not making it a cruel sarcastic flame. and thanks for the hints. and reviewing in general.  
  
PryncessD- Thanks for reviewing. and I hope you like what happens next!  
  
Until next time!!!  
  
Lots of Luv,  
  
Kay 


End file.
